


Best Not to Oppose A God, Innit?

by Galaxia007



Series: Dream Smp Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Death, Enemies, dream xd is mentioned, i could definitly continue this if it's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia007/pseuds/Galaxia007
Summary: A few bad decisions result in major consequences.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Dream Smp Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126838
Kudos: 7





	Best Not to Oppose A God, Innit?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is short. No, I don't care. It's me writing something and that's impressive.

“I was a king!” He bellowed, spitting at the girl’s feet through the cracked mask that did nothing to conceal his uncharacteristically fearful face. 

She smiled at him, her eyes sad and yet full of mischief. “And I was a God, brother.” She spat the word with equal hostility, steadily approaching the young king who was desperately scrambling away from her, only to be halted by the cold metal of the throne belonging to the placebo king the young Dream had put there.

“X said I should stay out of it and I really should. But,” The girl paused as her eyes began to glow a pale yellow as her voice deepened and distorted to fit the true user. “You went after him, Dream. I know I told you you could, practically drilled it into your head, but now you’ve killed him, for good and I can’t bring him back.”

Her emotionless face twists into an enraged snarl, her words shaking the very foundation of the castle. “You’ve ruined our game! Don’t you see? Without him, there is no server! It was never yours. It was his! This world is going, Dream, and I’m afraid you won’t live to see it!”

The young king struggles to speak, his words getting caught in his throat. He knew he was messing with gods, he knew that! But he hadn’t expected the vengeance to be so violent. Especially for something they seemed to have wanted him to do!

The young king didn’t get a chance to speak. The God’s avatar had killed him. It would like to say it had been worth it, but that would be a lie. It felt it’s power being drained from it, felt its immortality being sapped away. X hadn’t a choice, it knew, but it hoped X would give it to him. 

After all, he was only dead. Hero’s sacrifice could easily count for godhood. As for the now mortal goddess? She felt those memories leave her as she watched the world crumble away. She’d be the villain this go-round. She hoped she’d be a good one.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone on this planet likes this, I could continue it. I think it'd set up a cool AU. idk.


End file.
